the nobody who became somebody
by roxasduelwielder
Summary: roxas has left the organization and is now fighting for his life. on his travels he makes friends but soon roxas is left a choice: save the people he befriended with his his life in danger or merge with his other half to let him save them and never be seen again? Fight or die thats the organizations rule and he has to follow it even though it might kill him.
1. how it started for me

**Capture 1**

**roxas pov: **For me it all started when Sora became a heartless and so I was born.

Who am I you ask? My name is roxas and I am sora's other half.

Either way whats happening now. Right now I'm being chased. Why you ask? First I'm being chased by heartless. Second I betrayed organization 13 and left. So yeah they are pissed at me. Back to story, it's been a week since I left and I have gone through hell, all for one reason: to destroy kingdom hearts once and for all. Either way I'm running and get trapped in front of a clock tower.

I look around me and see so many heartless more than 60 if i'm lucky and I have a feeling i'm not. I have no choice but to take my chance with them so I summon my keyblades oblivion and oathkeeper, one black and one white, one dark and one light. I am both. They come at me.

I don't remember much of it, just slash, dodge, slash, slash, dodge. It went on what felt like forever when it was 30 minutes. I notice someone running at me with the same hood as me but I couldn't tell who it was nor did I care. I needed to get away while I still can. I biliary had enough strength to open a portal I didn't even focus I just needed to get out of here and away from them, at least for a while.

**chaser's pov: **I hear the battle a block away so i run to the noise to find what i'm looking for. When i get there i find someone in a hood like mine fighting the last few heartless and the thing that catches my eye are his weapons. _Two _keyblades when it was normally 1. I got so distracted i didn't notice the fight was over. He see's me and opens a portal to i-don't-know-where, so i did the natural thing... i ran at him, but he was to far. By the time i was half way there he was in the portal, and disappeared with it. "sorry sora, i promise to get your heart back one way or another." i start walking to start my search again.

**roxas' pov: **I fall out of the portal in front of what looks like a station. I can barely move much less stay awake when i heared a noise behind me. It took some strength but i looked behind me to see 3 people. I can barely tell their features. I just knew there was a blonde, a brunette, and a black haired. One kneeled next to me and asked "Are you okay?" It was so strange, they were right next to me and it sounded like they were far away. To tired to fight it i blacked out there, hoping to be safe, well _safer _than i was in the world that never was.

** end of chapture**

* * *

**thanks for reading, this is my first one and i hope to make it good. next chapture should be out in a few days so if you liked this one please wait for the next one. also if there is a fanfic you would like me to write tell me what it is and ill look it up 2 c if i like it. but one thing, i don't and won't do gay stories. hoped you liked it and hope you keep reading.**


	2. meeting the gang

Chapter 2

**Roxas pov**: I open my eyes to see a roof above me. I sit up and rub my eyes to focus. When i'm done I look around to see myself in a new location. I look at what I was laying on and it's a couch. There's a few other things in here but before I get a chance some people walk in and that was when I noticed the place had no door just a curtain. I'm pretty sure the people who came in where the same from before since they had the same colored hair I remember. They were talking until they noticed I was up and just stared at me. There was guys and one girl. She was a pretty cute brunette with green eyes, while wearing an orange shirt with shorts and shoes that matched in color. The one in the middle had blonde hair that stood up more than mine with brown fiery eyes, he had a sleeveless black shirt with a sleeveless army jacket and shorts(also shoes). Last was a chubby guy with spiky black hair and also brown eyes. He had a purple bandana on his neck and was wearing a short sleeved shirt with designs on it, blue pant with blue and white.

The girls was the first to break the silence. "Hey your awake! This is good news huh, guys?" "yeah." they said in unison. It was a weird atmosphere so I had to say something. "Um thanks for taking care of me. My name is roxas and i'm not really sure where I am or anything. Can you help me?" "Sure we'll help you out right guys?" they both grab their chins to think and she gives them a stare that scared me even though it was for them. They gave in to the stare and said in unison "fine." She smiled with victory and looked at me. "so it's agreed. Welcome to the group roxas. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce us. I'm olette, the blond is hayner, and the last is pence." I say hi to them. Olette claps her hands and says "so any place in specific you wanna go?" "Not that I know of." "how about the sandlot?" Pence suggested. "okay let's go."

As we start leaving olette gasps "I forgot, here is something to change into. Don't want you feeling _different _do we?" I shook my head agreeing.

They went out so I could change in privacy. When I headed out I had a T-shirt with a zipper at the nick, and a white jacket. I also had pants with a mixture of black and white, to end it with black shoes with red shoelaces. Olette nods her head. "I knew it would look good on you come on lets go." "k."

**OLLETE POV**: I got the best cloths I thought might suite him but when he cam out I had to catch my breath. I already thought he looked pretty cute but when he came out he looked so mature and handsome that I just couldn't get my eyes of him. It takes me a second to realize what I was doing and turned around. "Okay let's go." "k." while heading to the sandlot I was thinking about what happened. Me, hayner, and pence where heading to the station for no reason, we just felt like going. Then we see someone on the ground, wearing a black jacket like for rainy days and black everything. The only thing not black was his skin and hair, which was a spiky blond. He fainted before he we could say anything to him, so I told the guys to take him to the usual spot. At first they protested but I gave them a stare and they gave in. Good thing he didn't weigh much so they they could pick him up themselves. The entire time about Xion, keys, and hearts. I wandered what it meant but I dropped it. My business is mine and his is his. we went to the store to get him something else to wear since he didn't have a luggage and it would be weird to wear that coat all the time. Of course I chose the outfit since I know they don't have a fashion sense of their own. I think this was my best work. When we came back he was awake and noticed us. I just stared at his eyes. They were a beautiful ocean blue but with a sad history behind them. After that I just remember giving him the new outfit and getting out so he can change. After about 5 minutes he came out and that is how everything happened to this point. As I finish my replay of what happened we get to the sandlot and I fear what I see and what might happen, because ahead of us is another group of 4. They aren't that nice but after awhile you get to understand why. One of them notices us and points at us while talking. Soon the leader is coming our way and seeing who it is I get scared. The guy's name was seifer and he was the "top dog" or at least that's what he calls himself. But I have to admit he is pretty strong, and he's always up for a good fight. And that's why i'm scared of what's about to happen.

* * *

**thanks for reading and sorry if these are short. please review and tell me if you liked them or not. also i'm open for other stuff to write so please give ideas. chapture 3 should be ready in a week or you liked it and please keep : roxas will have to make more than i choice. **


	3. start of my life in town

**Chapter 3**

**ROXAS POV**: I see a guy walk over from the rest of the other group and he didn't look to friendly. When he got to us he put on a stupid smirk that I couldn't help but hate for some reason. I look at the people who I met just a few minutes ago. They looked kind of nervous, even hayner and one thing I learned quickly was he was one who didn't get scared without a reason. I heard olette say "seifer" with a hint of fear for some reason. I looked at him and checked what he looked like. He had a black ski hat with a Japanese symbol on it. He had a light blue shirt with a zipper, but it was a bit small since it showed his stomach. He had a white sleeveless jacket with pant between red and purple. And the look on his face said "know your place."

I didn't know him but I already didn't like him so I shot him a cold glare. He see's me and says "Who's he? I've never seen him before and we all know how I feel about outsiders." He returned the cold stare right back at me. Olette spoke up "His name is roxas and we found him out cold in front of the station. Now weir showing him around town." Roxas didn't have his eyes get of seifer. Why should he? They didn't trust each other but for different reasons. What seifer said next was going to far. "No wander you found him on the floor. Trash finding trash. It makes perfect since." He looked like he wanted to laugh but I didn't give him a chance. I threw a punch at him(holding back of course) but he caught it and gave me a sneer. I got control of my emotion now and pulled my hand back. "I'll give you a chance to prove you belong here. There's a struggle tournament tomorrow. There are 8 rounds plus the struggle master, if you can win 4 I'll call you worthy but if you lose, I'll kick you out myself. Got it newbie?" I just nodded.

After that he sneered at me one more time and left back to his group. God how I wished my punch landed on his stupid face. Everyone turned to me after we got out of the sandlot. Olette looked kind of scared, pence nervous, and hayner looking at me thinking something. When we got to the usual spot I asked them what "struggle" was. They gave me a surprised look instead of an answer. Finally hayner said "it's a town sport, sometimes people come to play. Especially when it's the championship. Last year I was 4th place which was good since I won half." "What place was seifer?" "He was 2nd place. Some white haired guy destroyed him." hayner stopped to think for a second then asked "are you a good swordsman?" I shrug, knowing I could take any normal person with the sword. While in the organization one of the members used a gun so to train me he kept trying to shoot me. I got tired of being on defense so I summoned a keyblade(this was before I got oathkeeper and oblivion) and started running at him. He shot strait at me but I would swing my blade and destroy the bullets one after the other until I was in front of him. I held the blade under his chin showing victory. I was the youngest but not the weakest.

"Yeah I practiced with the sword so I would say i'm passable. Why?" "struggle is a game where you pretty much sword fight but instead of blades you use pads. We call them struggle bats. Want to give it a try?""sure" He tells me to follow him and take me to a building, leaving me outside for a few minutes. When he come's back out he has 2 bats. He gives me one so we can see how strong we are and train. Hayner was pretty good but I had to hold back most of the time since I did it all the time. When we finally stopped he was sweating so much it was like someone dropped a bucket of water on him. I broke a few sweats but nothing to serious.

After a long day we separated and went home. Since I wasn't a resident I rented a room in a cheap but nice hotel. While traveling I made some munny and saved enough to stay there for a year or more. Anyway i'm in my room and while laying down on my bed I feel a dark presence I knew to well. I jumped out of the bed and summoned my keyblades. I look out the window and see about 20 neoshadows. "god why doe this always happen to me when I finally relax?" I open the window and jump out. It was a pretty big fall, especially since I fell from the 3rd floor. They saw me coming down and a few jumped at me. I sent oathkeeper flying at them spinning in air. It killed all the ones in the air and got stuck in the cement floor. As I neared the floor one jumped at me. I somehow did an air flip and kicked it away. I landed next to oathkeeper and putted my hand on it. One tried to attack me from behind but I grabbed oathkeeper and did a few slashing spin on it. Now it was 6 versus me. This battle was over when I saw them and they could also tell. I got in a fighting stance but they disappeared. I willed my blades to disappear. To get back in I had to go through the front, then I had to go to the counter lady, a middle aged brunette that was pretty nice. She had a surprised look on her face when I asked her for another key to my room. I could think of 3 reasons: 1- I only had the room for 2 days. 2- she didn't notice me leave at all. 3- surprised I had my own room at my age(16). Thank kingdom heats she didn't ask anything and just gave me the key. It would have been tricky to explain. So I finally got to go to sleep for at least 9 hours before my alarm rang. 10:36 a.m. Were supposed to meet up at the usual spot at 12 so take a shower and change into cloths with the same style. I look at my wardrobe and notice it all mostly looks the same but I don't care. Cloths are cloths after all. When I get to the usual spot I get a surprise I didn't like at all. Inside weir my friends but with them was another group... seifer.

* * *

**hoped you like it so far. i'm still getting used to writing... or is it typing? anyway next one is a declaration of war and with some drama so i hope u keep reading. please review if you like it or not. might be a while i'm working on another one but for percy Jackson. hope u like it and keep reading please.**


	4. declaration of war

**Chapter 4**

**ROXAS POV:** I walk in to find a surprise waiting for me. I walk in to see my friends like usual in the... well usual spot. But what I didn't expect to see was seifer's group there. What's going on? Is he messing with them? Before I could think of something he held his hand up. "calm down outsider. I came just this time under a white flag. If I didn't your friends would be on the ground." he smiled at his own stupid joke. God I hope I get to fight him in struggle just so I could hit him. "I just came to tell you that I talked to some people and the tournament is now tomorrow. So I hope you get ready to get kicked out. People in the tournament are pretty strong and don't like to play. If you face me don't expect to leave the ring conscious." after that he left with his followers. I'm pretty sure the girl was fuu or something. The big guy was rei and the kid was vivi. Of the group vivi was the only one liked felt like he had his own will. The other 2 do as seifer says.

I turn to my friends and I must say I was surprised to see some fear in hayner's eyes. Pence and olette also looked worried but not like hayner, they still had calmish look unlike hayner. I walk over to him and grab his shoulder. "what wrong man? You look like you've seen a ghost." he looks at me with fear still in his eye. "they changed the rules this year. And that's not all." "what's up. Tell me man, I can't win if I don't know the rules at least." hayner take a deep breath then starts "okay, the usual rules for struggle is to hit your opponent so he drops orbs. The one with the most orbs at time wins. But this year we won't use orbs or a time limit. No, this year we keep going until one is unconscious. Now the worst part is this. Person who beats either of us gets 2,000 munny. Now you see? We have a price on our heads and we can't back out, especially you." "don't worry I can take care of myself. Just wait and be amazed. I'll be back in a second." I left to the ice cream store and bought 4 of my favorite ice creams. When I got back they weir talking but stopped when they saw me. They looked at the blue ice creams in my hands. I handed one to everyone and got a seat on the couch next to olette. Everyone gave me a confused look when pence asked "what is this?" "sea-salt ice cream. I know it sounds weird but trust me it's so good that i'm addicted to the stuff." they tried it and got surprised faces. "it's so weird. Like sour at first, then sweet. Thanks roxas." I just smiled and ate mine. It was quiet while we ate. When we all finished hayner sayed he could go for another. I said sure and that I know a good place to enjoy. We got the ice cream and I took the to the station. I took them to the top of the tower using a long stair case. It was so long I had to carry olette on my back cause she was so tired. Thank god we bought our ice cream in a cooler. It took us 16 minutes to reach our destination. By the time we got there the sun started going down. When we got outside olette held on tighter out of suddenly looking down. I kind of blushed feeling her body hold on to me. We sat at the edges so we had to be pretty careful. Hayner sat the farthest, pence next to him, olette between me and pence, and well me next to olette. We ate our ice cream in silence taking our time. When the sun started setting olette said "so beautiful" I looked at her face. I never really looked but she really was cute and when I looked at her eyes they shined so beautiful they weir like diamonds. I looked at the sunset before I started staring and said "yeah, it is." we sat there for a few more minutes before hayner said "we should head back. We want to be ready for tomorrow. After all it all gets serious for us." after that we headed home.

I had to carry olette again but I didn't complain. In fact I kind of liked it for some reason. I carried her to her house(pence told me where she lives). I knocked on her door and a lady who looked like an older olette answered the door with a man with black hair behind her. "hello i'm maria and this is my husband zach." zach had spiky black hair with blue eyes. He was well built and looked ready for a fight. "hello i'm roxas, the new kid who just..." what should I say? Moved in? Decided to visit town? Appeared out of nowhere? "came to town." close enough. Maria clapped her hands and sayed "ah! Olette told us about you! I hear your gonna be in the struggle battle. Well good luck but I warn you zach is also gonna join and if he faces any guy he won't show mercy of any kind." she sayed that with a_ smile_ on her face! Zach stepped towered me and grabbed olette like she was a doll. Then he gave me a stare. "if we face I will see if you have what it takes to be friends with her. Lose and you will never be able to leave a hospital in your life." after that maria thanked me and I left.

No wander those 2 wanted me to take her. I wonder if olette knows what her father is like with boys. Then I thought of another thing. No wonder hayner was scared of tomorrows struggle. Her dad is joining and he gets permission to beat us up while getting paid at the same time. God this day was just one thing from another and I made an enemy that I have to respect. Not to mention their was a price on my head. At least it wasn't for me dead... right?

* * *

**I hope you liked it. sorry for no action again but the next one is the tournament, and i promise it will be 99% action and 1% : next capture roxas goes crazy. please keep reading and review. if you have some advise please tell me so i can make it better. sincerely roxasdualwielder!**


	5. struggle battle

Chapter 5

**ROXAS POV:**

I wake up and look at the clock. It's 10:47 a.m and the tournament starts at 1p.m so I have some time to kill. I get the bath ready and order breakfast from room service before getting in. I take about 10 minutes to take a bath. When I get out i'm in a robe and drying my hair. I hear a knock then a female voice say "room service. Room 215. I have your pancakes with bacon. Side with an apple." I open the door and take the food thanking her. I go to the bed and put the tray on the bed, while I changed. I putted on my old cloths(black rain jacket with black shirt. Black pants and shoes, also gloves to go with it). I'm used to wearing this while fighting so I just wouldn't feel right. I ate my breakfast and let it go down a bit(hey even a nobody's gotta eat) before I looked at the clock. It was 12:30p.m so I left it there for room service to pick it up. As I left the building some people looked at me since of the coat and all black. I sort of understand them, since it was a nice sunny day. But I didn't care. My only goal was to win, that and beat up seifer. God I hope I get to fight him.

I get to the sandlot and the group is waiting there. I walk over to them with my hoody on. Everyone glanced at me but I felt better that they couldn't really see my face. My friends looked at me with surprise on their faces. I look at seifer and he looks pissed for some reason. Well not like like I care anyway. Hayner speaks up "why you wearing that? Didn't you like the stuff we got you?" "I did but i'm more used to fighting in this plus it give me confidence for some reason." hayner just sighed and sayed "If you say so." I notice olette looking at me and look at her to ask "something wrong?" she shook her head. "i just feel you seem different in normal cloths." "oh." I left it at that and went to check the lineup. First was me versus... SEIFER! Yes! God is finally on my side! I didn't even look past that. I looked at him and he noticed. He pointed his struggle bat at me and worded with his mouth "your dead". I just smirk and nod knowing how it's gonna end. When the ref whistled me and seifer went to see him. Seifer had to give him his personal bat and get a normal one like me. "okay, we want a nice clean fight. Good luck both of you." how is it a clean fight when your gonna get knocked out if you lose? Of course I keep it to myself and get on the opposite side of the ring from seifer. The ring was 20 feet by 20 feet so we had some room to fight.

We hear the whistle to start, and we run to each other. I don't waste tome and swing at him. He barely dodges in time not to get hit. He tried to counter but I used offense as defense and our bats meet in the air. For a second we do nothing but see how strong the other is. I can already tell he could beat hayner. He pushes and makes me stumble backwards. He try's to swing at me but I do a back flip and kick his jaw so hard he went in the air for a second. He uses the bat as a stick to get up and attack me. I block his side swing and hit his stomach with the butt of my bat. Then I do a full spin to get more momentum and end it with at hit to the face. He falls backwards, out cold. The ref comes over to check and confirms it. Then the guy on the speaker say's "winner roxas! that was so awesome I hope someone video taped it and is willing to give me a copy."

I leave the stage with people staring at me with "awe" on their faces. I try so stay away from everyone so I go to an alley. As I walk away someone taps my shoulder. I turn to see olette, pence, and hayner. Hayner steps forward and punches my right cheek. I take it expect them to start yelling but instead "why didn't you tell us you weir so good? That wasn't even a fight, you destroyed him!" he patted my back while I gave him a surprised look. "your not mad? I lied to you guys and even held back." "who cares? As long as your not a jack ass we don't care about anything else really." I look at pence and olette and they nod. I started to feel my eyes water up with emotion when I heard the intercom say "will hayner and zach please come to the stage? Your match is about to begin." hayner's face turned a different color out of fear. "you know guys I don't feel to good, maybe I should go home. He started to leave but pence and I grabbed his collar and started puling him to the ring. When we got there pence let go and I literally through him on the stage. He got up and walked up to the ref next to zach, the fear in his eye made it look like he was gonna pee himself. Zach looked at me with anger in his eyes. Why did he hate me so much? They got to their positions and the whistle was blown. Hayner run strait at zach while zach waited. It was over in 3 hits. Hayner swung at zach but zach dodged and gave him an uppercut with the hilt. Then he copied my move and hit hayner in the stomach. But he didn't spin, he just hitted hayner on the side of the face and hayner went flying to the side. He landed outside the stage, out cold. I ignored my surroundings and ran to hayner. Dam he got an ass whooping. I gave zach a cold glare and he gave one right back. Olette's dad or not I was gonna kick his ass. Olette, pence, and maria came over to check on hayner. When I told them he was just unconscious they sighed in relieve except for maria. She looked fine, like she knew this was gonna happen. Did she know his strength that well?

I left to get some ice cream for us all, even though I had to get one for zach too since he was still olette's dad. When I came back hayner was conscious so I gave him his. It helped cheer him up. I gave 3 to olette, 1 for her and 2 for her parents. She left for a moment to give them theirs. While she was gone hayner sayed "i would run while you can. Let me till you right now, zach hates boys ours age. Just be glad-" "will roxas and zach please come to the stage and get ready?" "talk to you later after I win." at that I walked away. As I was walking olette caught up and said "good luck, roxas. I know it's bad to say this but beat my dad. Plus I talked to some people and we decided that if you beat dad you can be a citizen. But the problem is that dad is the strongest fighter we have. They say he took 12 guys at one and left untouched." if I was normal I would have been scared but I took care of an army of heartless with only one person to have my back. As I thought about her I started to get sad, so I walked to the stage. The ref didn't say anything and just gave us our bats. Thinking of her made me mad, knowing I wasn't strong enough to help. Zach also had a mad face. Well I didn't care, I made a promise to her never to lose and I wasn't gonna break it. I heard the whistle and ran at him. I don't care any more, I just won't lose to anyone. Time keep the promise going.

**OLETTE POV:**

I watched in amazement as dad and roxas fighted it out. Roxas would slash at zach but he jump over him and tried a full spin attack. Roxas copied him and their bats met in the air. They weir pretty close in strength but zach knew a few tricks from more experience. Zach did a full spin and tried to kick roxas' face. Roxas blocked with his arm but before roxas could counter dad kneed him in the stomach. When roxas got on his knees zach decided to end it with a powerful hit to the back of the head. Roxas layed there for a minute before the ref decided to check, but before he could get on the stage roxas started to move. He used his bat to help him stand. When he could finally stand on his own he pointed his bat at dad. "**No more holding back! I'm ending this here and now!**"

Before they could start round 2 i heard a dark voice in my head. "that's right, you will _end it _here and now. Have fun." I look around and it looks like everyone else heard it to. when i look at dad i notice that he seems well...blank. All of a sudden darkness surrounds his bat and when it disappears his sword is in his hand. It's a pretty long sword and kinda plain to. The only cool thing is that is can cut through walls like a hot knife through butter. Is_ he really going to attack roxas with that? Has dad gone insane?_ I look at mom and she has a scared but calm face. Roxas just stared at my dad like he was a ghost. What happened next makes me wanna wake up from this nightmare. First roxas throws his bat behind him and all of a sudden he has 2 swords in his hands. One was black and the other white, and what was weird is that they looked like keys. just really big and sharp keys. Roxas gets in a fighting position and they charge at each other, knowing this was probably a fight to the death. what do i do?!

* * *

thanks for reading and sorry if you thought it was to long. the next one will have some made up moves, along with one or two of my favorite people. i'm going to add someone and you guys might get mad but please it's for the story. please review and tell me what was good or what i need to improve. thanks and i hope you keep reading. i'm working on another called "three hearts, one true love" please read it after i get it ready.:)


	6. new move with new questions

Chapter 6

**ROXAS POV:**

Why is this happening to me? And why now? Here I am fighting to the death against zach, olette's DAD. Couldn't have Xemnas have done this with my fight with seifer? I wouldn't mind beating him up. But zach is the strongest around here. I'm finding that out right now. I can barely dodge or block him. Also he doesn't leave any openings, so I can't really go on offense. Plus if I killed him olette would hate me forever, and nobody wants that. I have 2 choices. 1) kill him and move on. 2) use a move I never tried before. Right now it's do or die, and I gotta do._ i don't know if theirs a god out there but if your their listen to me. please let my plan work._

I blocked and dodged for about 4 minutes without any luck so i had to trick him. I blocked his next move and pretended to fall(pretty good if i say so myself). He raised his sword over his head but before he could swing i rolled back and got on my feet. Now we weir both standing but zach swinged his sword down, not giving me a chance to really do anything. _Please make it!_ I raised both blades over my head and connected them, making a **X** with them. Zach's blade hit them in the middle, which was good since that's where the defense was strongest but it was so strong, i could barely hold it of. Before he got a chance to pull his blade i twisted it so it came out of his hand, then throwing it into a wall.

_Okay, time for part 2._ I wish i could say it went exactly as planned. We jumped a few feet from each other, not looking away from the other. When i felt that we weir far enough i ran towards him. while running i threw oblivion at zach, hoping he would dodge. I was way of, he caught it. I didn't stop for shock, i just kept running getting oathkeeper ready. I poured my light into it, so it started to glow bright. After focusing for a second on my power, i turned my attention back to zach. He was twice as fast as before. _Just how heavy was his sword to slow him down that much?_ In a second we weir in front of each other, getting ready to cut each other. I_t's now or never._

I willed oblivion into my hand right before it cutted me in half. Before he could get away i slashed and hitted my target. **"_shadow slayer!_"** My attack went right _through _him. thankfully it didn't hurt his body, no i attacked the darkness controlling it. i took a step forward and turned around to look at him. A minute passed and zach still hadn't moved. Finally i get a reaction, he faints.

**OLETTE POV:**

Oh my god, i just saw roxas cut my dad but his body seemed fine. it was more like his mind was messed up. When he fell me and my mom ran to him to check if he was okay or not. when we get to him he's... asleep. i get angry for being so worried about him and yet he falls asleep. i sighed looking at my dad, then look to see how roxas is doing. his weapons gone, he was walking towards me. he could barely walk, his legs shaking with each step. when he took his last step he fell forward and would have fallen on his face if i didn't catch him. Okay, maybe not cached more like tried to. of course he was heavier so when i tried to catch him, he sent us both to the ground, me breaking his fall. when i tried to push him of i ended up looking at his face(now sleeping) and thought is was cute.

_wait, nows not the time for this. i need to get him of_ me. it took a while since i never exercise and he weighed more than me(no surprise there). in the end hayner and pence had to carry him of me. the judge announced that this year's struggle was cancelled. some people groaned but it was only natural, we got 2 heavily injured people. hayner decided to take roxas to the usual spot,since it was crowded here. me and pence just said "okay" and had him take roxas to the spot. when we got there we just waited for roxas to wake up. i suggested we take him to the hospital but hayner sayed he was asleep not dying. after no progress of changing his mind i just sat next to roxas. he looked so peaceful in his sleep it was kind of cute. after a while i got a idea to kill a few seconds. at first i was nervous but he was asleep and the other two weren't paying attention. so i felt his hair and was surprised at how soft it was. i always thought he used some but it was pure, natural hair that went against gravity. _how could you have such a strange life when your innocent?_ then before i could pull my hand away roxas opened his eyes, to see me only a few inches away from him. we stared at each other wandering what to next._ why me!?_

* * *

**okay that was a easy cliff hanger, i hope you liked it. the next one will have everyone's favorite mouse and a part where roxas goes boss for olette. also roxas will find out a secret nobody knew. spoiler: characters for next capture are: roxas, hayner, pence, olette, mickey, axel, and some hallow bastion people. i hope you liked it and please review so i can see what to do or get a few ideas for it. also i want a name to make up a character. surprise as what he will be.:P**


	7. 2 new strangers

**ch.7**

**roxas ****POV**: i was in darkness, complete darkness. i don't know how long I've been here, i can't really tell anything here. _is this what i am? darkness? _my body's just floating in darkness. i can't control where i move or what i do. then a horrible thought came to me. _am i dead? did i really fail you xion? is this the after life for us?  
_so many questions that came with no answer. after what feel like ten minutes of floating i get a idea. i spread my arms out and willed my keyblades to my side, both appearing with a flash of light and darkness.

as soon as i summon them i see a small light ahead of me, and it was shaped as a hole. a key hole. _i can't do it alone, you need to help me._ as i hear that voice i get a flashback of that horrible moment. when xion took of her cloak to end up looking like some other _guy. _then having to fight her to the death, ending her with my own hands. finally she ended up dying in my arms, first becoming a crystal then shattering piece by piece until their was nothing left. even now i remember what she told me._ "please, you have to stop them. you need to get rid of kingdom hearts." _i just stare at the light for a minute before making a decision. i point oathkeeper at it and willed it to open the lock or whatever it is.

a light beams from the tip of oathkeeper and hits the light, making it big enough for me to go through. all of a sudden it feels like i'm on ground, able to walk. when i get in front of the light i see a familiar figure but i couldn't be sure since it was to bright to see head on. _don't worry roxas, the light won't hurt you. if anything it's here to help. you took your first true step to get stronger. _"xion?" the person took out his/her hand for me to grab. with one arm shielding my eyes i use my right hand to grab theirs. as soon as we touched i get attacked by the light but it was a warm feeling, nothing like the darkness. _you just accepted the challenge and power, good luck roxas._ all i saw after that was a smile, a nice warm smile. that's when i finally opened my eyes. and a few inches away from my face was... olette, with her hand in my hair.

okay what i did next wasn't very smart but hey i was surprised. i screamed out in a surprised voice(obliviously) and so did olette except she pulled her face away. but before she did i got a good close up look at her face. at first i thought she was cute but up close i looked at her eyes and saw a pure soul and her beautiful mouth, cheeks, eyes... well her whole face! at first i just stared at the ceiling for a minute, then decided to sit up. when i looked around, i noticed we were at the usual spot. i looked at my friends and saw olette blush(that made me blush a bit) and hayner and pence look at us like we weir crazy or something. geez, this is ganna take some explaining.

**hayner**** POV: **me and pence hear screaming behind us. when we look roxas was finally awake. after that i took a quick look at olette and saw her blushing. _why is she blushing for no reason?_ "okaaaaay, now that your awake mind explaining to us whats going on?" i asked with a raised eyebrow. i didn't know what i wanted him to explain... why they screamed or what happened at the struggle. right now i felt like listening to the reasons behind the scream, especially since it involved olette blushing for some reason. sadly before roxas could say anything we hear a high voice ask "excuse me, is roxas here? i need to talk to him." i look where the sound was coming from and saw air. but when i looked down a bit i saw...a giant mouse. _what the fuck!?_

* * *

**axel POV: **i sigh as i walk around hallow bastion, looking for roxas or how our boss preferred #13. so far i visited 4 different worlds with no luck, just like the other members. after this place i would call it a day. after all i'm no god, heck i'm not even human. after walking around a while i end up what looks like the towns square. i look around and see a ice cream shop and decided i deserved a break. i walked up to the clerk and ordered a sea-salt ice cream. "that"ll be 50 munny, sir." i paid and got my food, which got me sad. i always ate ice cream with roxas, now it felt weird being alone. i mean i wasn't supposed to have feelings but these are just a copy of the old me. while finishing my ice cream two people walked up to me. one was pretty tall and buff with a scar across his nose. he had brunette hair and leather clothing, plus a sword that looked like a gun at the same time in hand. the other person wasn't as tall, hell bout to my stomach. she had what looked like a ninja costume and a giant star._ note to self, never miss with midgets again. i'll get cut!_ "can i help you?" okay, good so far. "we have a few people saying they saw a strange person in town. black everything but red hair." _is this because of my hair? oh well no wonder people are jealous, i have awesome hair after all._

"squall can we get something to eat? i'm starving!" the little ninja was asking only to get a sigh. after a few seconds he said "i told you to call me leon, and no yuffie we can't eat right now." strict much? "listen i'm not trying to make trouble or anything so can i go. i need to leave." before leon could say anything we heard a voice behind us "leon, merlin want's to talk to you." we turned to the voice to see a woman in her early 20's with a pink dress. she was a pretty cute brunette with green eyes, she didn't look like a fighter but someone that was truly pure.

leon looked at her for a second before saying "aerith can't you see..." after that i just opened a portal while they weir distracted. when i went through i got to my "house". it's the castle in the world that never was. after walking around a bit without seeing anyone i finally see saix. after xemnes he is second in charge and used the moon to give him power, everyone fears him. he had longish blue hair, a bit under his shoulders. he has a **x** on his face with yellow eyes that could see through you. other than that he just had his organization cloak on like everyone else. speaking of every one else... "hey saix where's everyone. i thought they'd be happy to see me." i said as a joke but he gave me a glare._ sheesh this guy need a since of humor. i wander if he ever laughed once even as a somebody. _"hurry to the meeting room, we have a new member. i just hope he's more trust worthy than the last 2." he ordered and left, with me following. _i wonder if he's ganna be fun to hang around with?_ while thinking that a flash of me, roxas, and xion came to my head. i shake my head, trying to get the images out of my head. _their not my friends any more. if anything we are enemy's now. _before i knew it we got to the meeting room, with all the other members already siting in their seats.(the room was circular whit all the chairs facing the center) as saix takes his seat i see someone new in front of me with his hood up, in front of everyone.

while i was looking, trying to see his face xemnes called out "axel take a seat, it's time to announce our new member, the new #13 deaths shadow." i look at him again and could have sworn i saw him do a crooked smile with the name._note to self, never be alone with this guy. he might be worse than marluxia._ larxene asked her usual question for a new member "is he strong?" xemnes didn't even have to say anything. before anyone even noticed he was in the air ready to kick her in her chair. thankfully her instincts took over and jumped a second before hitting her, instead destroying the back of the chair. i just opened my mouth in awe. _these chairs have some type of metal in them(couldn't think of a name) to make them harder and he just broke it with a kick! o great why does this happen to me?_

* * *

**i'm sorry it took some time to write this one. i was having family prob. hope you liked it and can tell me the mistakes, i would appreciate it. i'm ganna try to add some comedy in the next one and that's that one when they finally leave. also i think the rest of the chapters will be longer. oh can anyone make a request of which world i should go to first? seriously i need ideas. thanks i hope you keep reading and i hope i get better.**


	8. note

_**sorry it's ganna take a while before i can make ch.8 since my computer broke down. i hope you wait and keep reading.**_


	9. last note

**okay i'm ganna restart this story with better words hopefully. i didn't like this one at all so i'm remaking it. everything is ganna be the same just more words and a phew different things. please read it when it's ready.**


End file.
